Spokompton
by goantonio121
Summary: Desperate to get a break, the turtles vacation to the beautiful city of Spokane, Washington. They have fun, but soon realize that being a ninja turtle, you never get a break... And that Spokane is not all that it is cracked up to be.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hello! I am the magic person of pure magical magicness. This story is pretty realistic, not magical like me. So enjoyyy!)

Leo POV

I packed the last of my belongings. We are heading to Spokane, Washington. According to Donny, it is a very beautiful city, and is quite peaceful. We are finally getting a break, a vacation. April set us up to stay at the Comfort Inn, a hotel that is located next to the suburbs but close to the downtown area.

I got up and held my book bag close to me. I walked out to the living area, where only Raph was. Of course, only that brother will be ready.

"Mikey, Donnie… Hurry up! We're going to be late for the flight!" I yelled. I rolled my eyes when I got no answer. It was at that time when I decided to go and get them. I saw Don standing there, a small bag with him, and Mikey on the floor holding dozens of comics.

"But Donnieeeee…" Mikey begged. I wonder why…

"No Mikey! You cannot take all of those comics with you!" Don said back. I guess that's why. "Besides, there is a huge comic book store there AND a prank store. Also, we can't take very much on the flight…" Mikey's head perked up at the part about the stores.

"Really?!"

"Yes. Now let's go." Don turned and saw me. "Oh, hey Leo. You ready?" I nodded. We walked out into the living room, where Raph and Splinter were.

"Finally." Raph said, rolling his eyes. Splinter looked to us.

"You boys be safe while in Washington. Try not to get too noticed by the people there, all right my sons?" He warned. We all nodded.

"Yes, Master Splinter." I spoke for the group. Splinter smiled.

"Have a good time…" He said, right before we said our personal goodbyes and were on our way. It didn't take too long to get to the airport. We had April with us, she has to go to Spokane on business anyway. We made our way to the back, and boarded the plane right when they were closing the bagging area.

Dogs barked all around us, I even heard a cat hiss at me. After a while, the plane began to move. My brothers were fascinated, for they have never ridden a plane before. I ended up falling asleep, and woke up a few hours later.

We had to switch planes in Colorado. It was harder getting off of the plane than getting off, but we did it. Once we boarded the next plane, I quickly continued to sleep.

A few hours later, I woke up to have all three of my brothers lying on top of me. They were snoring at different volumes and I shook my head in amusement. We got off a little bit after, and met up with April. It was looking more like a desert surrounding us. My brothers looked around.

"Uhh… April? I thought you said it is 'beautiful' here? All I see is dirt! And not even buildings! Not even a comic book store!" Mikey said.

"Mikey, this is the airport. The airport is a good distance from the city. Get on your disguises, I am going to call the hotel shuttle to come get us…" We obeyed, and a small van came right when we finished. The drive was a little over five minutes, but then we saw the city.

The buildings were huge. This place was gorgeous. We drove through downtown, and then we saw the river. It was beautiful. All of my brothers were gazing out the window, longing to explore this new place. April saw it, apparently.

"Driver?" The man took a peak back. "May my friends be dropped off? I'll check us in…" The man smiled.

"Sightseeing downtown? Of course." He said, he pulled up beside a building named the 'River Park Square'. We piled out, and the van drove off. My brothers and I raced to the river. Mikey checked out some of the food stands about, taking a great liking to the donut stand. He also bought some items from Boo Radley's, the prank store that Don was talking about. Don kept on studying the architecture, and Raph kept checking out girls. I observed the beauty of the river, and we rode some rides. We even saw a movie at the IMAX. It was interesting. I never knew that a movie theater could make the effect of you being right there at the scene.

Our next destination was to tour the town hall (Don's idea) when I heard something.

"Guys… Something's going down." I said. They listened. They heard the yelling and the punching. We ran down the small steep hill. We ran down a series of stairs, and we didn't pay attention to the disgusting surroundings of the industrial part of the city. We saw what looked to be a gang fight. Of course, we began to intervene.

A few minutes into the scuffle, I heard a girl's voice talking.

"Kristin! Did you hear that? There's a fight! We have to go help them!" The voice said.

"Haley… No, we don't. Let's get to the plaza or we'll miss our bus…" Another voice, a higher pitch one, said next. I see a small girl running down the stairs. She is wearing a tank top and jeans. Another girl, wearing a tank top and short shorts was chasing after her, followed by a guy who was wearing a tee shirt and jeans.

"Haley!" The guy yelled. But it was too late, the girl ran up to us and began beating the people. I was pretty impressed, for she handled them quite expertly. With a style I never really saw before. It wasn't long until the gang members were down and out. I looked to the girl, her chest was heaving up and down. She then turned toward me and my brothers, in a defensive stance (Another one I never really saw before).

"Don't be afraid…" Was all I could get out.

"Then take off your hat." She said. I sighed and looked toward my brothers. We really didn't want to fight again, but our identities… Suddenly, the guy came at us, waving a pocketknife.

"Take the damn hats off, or I won't hesitate to come at you with this!" He yelled.

"ANTONIO!" The girl yelled, trying to stop him. It was no use, right when he came to us, our hats were off. All I really could notice straight after that was the gaping mouths of the people in front of me.

(A/N: No, Antonio is not me. Antonio is my nickname, not my name. Also, in this story, Antonio is an ass. Why would I want to be that?)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: No reviews? Well then. I will just have to continuously post on this story until people get curious… Or they tell me to stop. Whatever.)

Leo POV

"Don't be scared…" I tried to reason. All I could still notice were the jaws that were dropped. The guy dropped his knife.

"Just answer… Good or bad guy?" The crime fighting girl 'Haley' said. I looked to my brothers. She didn't seem scared at all… Just surprised…

"Good guys!!" Mikey yelled behind me. The girl suddenly relaxed, but the people with her did not.

"Since the awkwardness is over, I should introduce myself. I am Haley. The other girl is my sister, Kristin. And this guy is Antonio." An elbow was stabbed into her side. "My _boyfriend _Antonio." She said, with a tone of disgust.

"I'm Leonardo." I say. Humans confuse me. I thought you date one you love, not one you hate… "The one in the orange bandanna is Michelangelo, the one in purple is Donatello, and the one in red is Raphael." Haley nodded.

"I'll try to remember that." She said.

"But we all have little nicknames we call each other. Like… Leonardo also known as Leo. Donatello as Don, Michelangelo as Mikey, Raphael as Raph. It's easier to remember." Don said. Haley smiled.

"Yes. Much easier." She stated.

"I have a question." I start. Haley looks to me. "Why aren't you scared of us?"

"I don't know if you have noticed, but Spokompton can get pretty… Um… Weird." She answered, eying the woman walking by us with key chains hooked to several areas of her clothing. Once the woman noticed our gaze, she began to make gurgling noises, and that caused Raph to give her a strange look. "Also, Spokane is more scientifically advanced than a lot of places. It isn't so strange to see mutants walking around anymore."

"Wait, wait, wait… Spokompton? What does that mean?" Mikey asked. Kristin rolled her eyes and Antonio continued to send glares our way.

"I shouldn't have said that, should I? Well… I better tell why now…" Haley said. "A long time ago, in California, there were gang wars going on. They were between two gangs, the Bloods and the Cripps. It became a major issue, and they didn't have enough police forces to keep up with the battles. So, they put a law against the wars. Told them to get along. Most did, but some were not willing to give up their hatred for the other gang. So they left California, to somewhere less known… Spokane. Here, the gangs reformed and began to fight once again. Thus renaming Spokane after Compton… Spokompton."

"I get it now!" Mikey yelled out, earning himself a smack on the head from Raph. Haley jumped at my brother's violent move, and her eyes widened. I didn't understand, but tried to take no notice to it.

"So… What's your guys' story?"

"Well, we're from New York. We were mutated at children, and we grew up learning Ninjitsu. We ended up fighting crime locally, and we came here to take a vacation." Don informed her. She nodded.

"Interesting. Ninjitsu? I do Kenpo." She said. I felt a nudge.

"Uh… Leo? What's Kenpo?" Mike whispered into my ear.

"It's a mixture of modern martial arts." Haley answered for me. Interesting.

"Well, we have to get back to our hotel." I say. I can see a frown form on Haley's face. She isn't looking forward to something… I can tell.

"Um…" She took out a pen and some paper. She scribbled out a few numbers. "That's my cell phone number. Call it if you need any help getting anywhere around town." I nodded.

"Thank you, Haley. It has been nice meeting you two also, Antonio and Kristin." All I got back were glares. As we walked away, I listened. I heard hushed, but angry, whispers.

"This _guy_? I am not just some guy, Haley. I am your boyfriend!" I heard Antonio say.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such an ass I wouldn't have issues telling people you're my boyfriend!" I heard Haley snap back. I heard a hit, and turned to see Haley cradling her cheek and Antonio glaring at her and cussing at her. I felt my heart break in two; I never saw any couple hurt one another before… And Kristin just sat there, her face showing pure denial.

"Leo? You coming?" Raph asked. I looked to him.

"Yeah, I am." I reply before following them back up to the city I thought was beautiful… Before I actually learned more about it.

(A/N: Just as a side note… There actually is a lady who wears key chains in Spokane! She is soooo weird! Some of the story in the Spokompton part is untrue. But most of it is fact.)Hale


End file.
